


My One Hero Piece

by UnmotivatedCartoon



Series: My Hero Academia Works [16]
Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Reality, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Information Technology, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Androids, Anthropomorphic, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Bromance, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cyborgs, Family Bonding, Female Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Furry, Gen, Haki (One Piece), Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, High School, Humor, Male Bonding, Manga & Anime, Minor Violence, Missing Moments, My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (Movie), Out of Character, Past Violence, Pirates, Plot, References to Canon, Robots, Slow Burn, Story within a Story, Team Bonding, Technology, The Hollow Man Syndrome, Time Skips, U.A. High School (My Hero Academia), Villains, Villains to Heroes, Violence, What-If, genfic, womance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: The world is full of amazing powers and gifts, with most of them coming from Devil Fruits: a mystical fruit found throughout the world that, when consumed, provide the eater a special ability.Izuku never received one, injustice saw to that. Now Izuku is like some who don’t have mystical powers, but after meet the most powerful man alive, All Might, his fate changes.Now he has been given the Power-Power fruit, and now can go to U.A., the best school to become the strongest person possible.With cyborgs, Fishmen and dangerous villains given the roles of ‘Pirates’, the world of MHA and One Piece merge into a mess of fun and action; with some wacky hijinks here and there.





	My One Hero Piece

People are all born and die the same, but when they are in the midst of their life, that's when they accumulate true power - power, that can make them _ delusional _.

Izuku Midoriya had to face that delusion when his best friend, Bakugo Katsuki, was given the Bomb-Bomb fruit, which granted him the ability to make whatever he touched into a bomb.

Izuku stood by the boy he was protecting as Bakugo punched the palm of his hand "Get out of the way Deku, before I beat you even more." 

Izuku remained still, the nickname stinging his heart as he raised his arms "N-no Kacchan! I'll...I'll fight you!"

Bakugo's two cronies then activated their Devil Fruit powers as they charged Midoriya, and began beating up the 4 year old. 

Midoriya might've learned a lesson that day, but he'll be damned if he'd be held back by the truth: the truth that he was a normal person in a world of fantasy and wonder.

A wonder that started when early Pirates found what they named to be Devil Fruits. They tasted horrid, but as soon as they took a bite, they couldn't spit it back out.

But the bad taste was usually worth what power they were given shortly afterwards. They now were blessed, or cursed, with abilities that were impossible for any ordinary person to perform, like stretching one's limbs or freezing the ocean water in an instant.

And with the other species that existed in the world, it was a unique sight to see a truly normal person. A sort of thing that Izuku couldn't help but resent.

But he couldn't help admiring those that did have gifts.

_________

Izuku ran into a crowd of people as he watched a Giant with dreadlocks fight a man who had the Swamp-Swamp fruit: a Logia type that allowed him to create, become and control swamp related things.

The man was a rising hero named Kamui Woods. He was growing closer to the giant, growing long thick tendrils to grab onto nearby objects.

He swung himself onto the dark green maglev train roof, kneeling down as he planned his next attack "Robbery and Assault? I thought Giants were more honorable than this!" 

Izuku smiled in pure joy as he contained any visible excitement. He didn't more people to give him weird looks. Kamui shot his hand forward as he look into the Giants large eyes.

"Your punishment shall be" His hand morphed into his next attack "Lacquered Chain Prison!" The wooden tentacles went forward, never reaching their target - for somebody else took down the giant.

A towering woman came in, crashing into the other Giant as they fell into the hard cement floor, nearly injuring the bystanders that were nearby. Kamui looked on in shock as the woman stood up and shrank.

Izuku recognized the ability and couldn't hold himself back "It's the Mini-Mini fruit! It can allow the user to shrink and grow to whatever height they wish to be!" He squirmed as the other citizens scooted back.

With everyone quickly gaining powers and abilities, crime shot through the roof. And while nations focused on rewriting their laws, groups of individuals began helping others: they were the first heroes to arise.

Then a new system for heroes were created, allowing them to become Pro Heroes, and rise I think he ranking by who was most powerful.

And along with bragging rights, Pro Heroes we paid whenever they defeated a villain, their bounty being how much the heroes were paid.

"You're quite the fanboy, aren't you." Izuku looked at the person talking to him and rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm kinda big fan..." The man in front of him had gills along his neck and the top of his ears were sharp.

'He's a Fish-Man.' Izuku hadn't met to many fish people, so seeing them was always a treat for the curious teen.

"Well good luck with your dream. You'll probably try and go to U.A. right?" Izuku stared at him and smiled at the question.

"Yes! I will." He then watched as Mt. Lady arrested the Giant and Kamui Woods stood in the background, upset that he didn't finish his battle.

He quickly jotted down notes on both Kamui and the woman that called herself Mt. Lady, drawing depictions of them and what their powers could perform.

He looked at his phone and ran off towards school, not wanting to miss one lesson, for all of them involved Devil Fruits and how they've snapped history.

_________

"-and the weakness of the Devil Fruit users made them eventually make a deal with the Fish-Men species and allow them to unite with the Merfolk." Izuku hummed to himself a his teacher continued their lesson, his ears open for the wonders of information he was learning.

Ever since the Devil Fruits were found, the mutations of their children and power sets only grew to fantastical effect.

Izuku clicked his pen as his teacher further explained the hierarchy of the Royal family, the advancements in technology thanks to Skypieans, and why villains were called Pirates.

Izuku imagines himself at U.A., part of a crew lead by a charismatic Captain and loyal crew mates that would protect each other from danger.

His fantasy was interrupted when felt a slap on the back of the head. Spun around and grumbled at the person as his teacher sighed.

"Kamaki, please don't slap Midoriya, and Midoriya, please stop clicking your pen while mumbling, it's greatly distracting.

Izuku nodded quickly as he jotted down more notes about how his Crew might act or what situations they would face.

This was his 13th 'Captains Log' that he had made, and he was ready to make even more to keep his dream alive. He desperately wanted to be like his idol - anything to be like him.

As he wrote down the notes, his teacher began handing out forms "Now, you are all Third Years here, which means you all have to plan for your future."

He held up the remaining papers as he threw them into the air "But you all know what you want, don't you?" The class then joyfully showed off their abilities as he calmed them down. 

"Now now, no using your powers in school guys." An ash blonde grunted a he kicked his feet on his desk "Don't lump me with these weaklings teach."

The class stopped and began bantering the teen "Oh shut up Bakugo!" "Why are you even that arrogant?" "Go suck it Katsuki!"

"Oh shut the hell up you goddamn extras!" Their teacher then looked at Katsuki's files and hummed to himself "So you plan on going to U.A. Bakugo?"

Once again, the class froze, now shocked at Bakugo's decision. They began whispering to himself as Izuku gulped silently 'What if he reads that I plan to try and go to U.A.!'

Bakugo then jumped up on his desk as he proudly smirked "I'll become the most powerful person here! Even beating All Might in strength! I plan to become the greatest hero of all time!"

"And it appears Midoriya also plans to go to U.A." Izuku mentally cursed his teacher as Bakugo looked behind, him, an aura of rage practically visible as he gritted his teeth "What?"

Izuku was then knocked back by an explosion, falling out of his seat and onto the cold classroom floor. He cried out as Bakugo grew closer "So...you're challenging me?"

"W-what! No, I'm not I swear! I just want to see if I can make it in! I just need to try..." He looked down as his classmates grew near "Just...try to become a hero! Like other people that didn't have Devil Fruit powers!"

Katsuki's palm slammed against the wall as a cloud of smoke was created "But they had real power Deku, and you have nothing. Except that stupid mutter of yours."

Izuku looked down in disappointment as he tried to gather any sort of courage to look back at his tormentor. He had to tell him to stop - something, anything!

He began to shake as he looked back at Bakugo, glaring as ferociously as he could at his 'friend.' The ash blonde looked at him as he stepped back.

_ ‘What the hell is this feeling? Where did it-’ _ Bakugo looked at Midoriya’s gleaming eyes and his eye began twitching _ ‘Is he doing this?’ _

Izuku's breathing began to become more rapid and erratic as the ash blonde snarled and walked back to his desk, sitting on his chair roughly as Midoriya was left there, contemplating how this all went so bad.

The day seemed to whizz by and the afternoon rolled in, the sunlight shining through the other side of the school windows. Izuku popped his knuckles and cracked his stiff neck as he stood up and grabbed his notebook.

  


His journal was then snatched by Katsuki, his annoyed face clear and simple as Izuku made a little whimper. “You think you can challenge me and get away with it?” His alpha demeanor making Izuku’s omega demeanor quiver.

  


“I-I wasn’t-” Katsuki then lit Izuku’s notebook ablaze and tossed it out the window, much to Midoriya’s surprise and shock.

  


“You know I’m protecting you right? The powerless are killed so quickly, and yet you try and be in their league. It isn’t possible, and your a damn fool for doing so.” 

  


Izuku has heard this speech before, and time and time again, he’s ignored it. Cause he doesn’t care that they’re powerful, or downright terrifying — all he cares about is that he _ tried _ to do it.

  


That’s all that matters to him. Not that he’d say that to Kacchan. He’d never understand, having a powerful Paramecia Devil Fruit.

  


Izuku looked down as Katsuki and his goons walked off, making Midoriya once again felt helpless, a feeling he was angrily growing used to it.

_ “Mom! Mom! Computer!” The younger Izuku cried in excitement as his mother walked on over to the device. _

_ “Okay okay,” She turned it on as he climbed onto the chair and held onto his All Might action figure, gripping it in joy. “Geez, I think you created 10,000 views yourself with this video.” She started the video as she stepped back “It’s a little to scary for mommy to watch.” _

_ The video began as Izuku’s eyes widened, his glee barely contained as he watched his idol come onto the screen. It was an old clip, there was this big disaster a while back. But in the aftermath… _

_ “Are you seeing this?” A man yelled in the video “He’s already saved over 100 people, and it’s been less than 10 minutes!” The certain hero made his debut -- All Might! _

_ “Ha ha! Fear not citizens, for hope has arrived - for I am here!” Blood was slowly dripping down the tall mans head as he carried a pile of people on his large back. All Might was smiling! Even though the people had lost hope, he kept their spirits high with his now trademarked smile. _

_ “He’s the greatest in the universe!” Izuku waved his toy as he continued watching the screen ever closely “When I grow up, I wanna be just like him!” _

_ “I’m sorry, but we can’t give him the Devil Fruit.” Izuku froze after hearing this and Inko cupped her face in shock. _

_ “W-what? Why?” The doctor then pulled out a few files and handed them to Inko as he paraphrased what the documents said. _

_ “Well, frankly, although your son can eat the fruit, that we’re not doubting, what we are doubting is his ability to use it.” Inko looked at him with confusion as Izuku became paralyzed in anxiety, unable to comprehend what was going on. _

_ “We usually have him go through a test where we see how smart, fast, and strong he is, and he came out below normal. And we’ve found out that if kids around this age were given Devil Fruits, they would be ready for when they use it for the line of hero work. And yes, he can get stronger, but then he’d be behind, and possibly be killed in the future.” _

_ Inko shivered at the thought of her boy being killed, not wanting to think of the idea any longer than she did. “Plus, we don’t exactly have the best Devil Fruits for your son’s aspirations for being a hero.” _

_ “What fruit do you have?” _

_ “Just 4 fruits. We have the Garb-Garb Fruit, the Mutt-Mutt Fruit: Daschund Type, The Human Human Fruit, and the Jacket-Jacket fruit. I think those names make my point, yes?” Inko nodded, knowing those fruits to be infamous for their apparent uselessness. _

_ “So, all in all, I just don’t think he can become a hero. It’s bad luck, but nothing we can really control.” The timid woman took his advice and brought Izuku home, the child struck with anguash at not being able to become a hero. _

_ “He watched his favorite video silently, Inko standing in the background as he called her name “Mom.” He pointed at the screen “Do you think I can be like him?” He turned around, showing her his puffy eyes and streaming tears “Do you think, that I can be like him? Like All Might?” _

_ Inko ran over to him, her tears falling down her face as she hugged her son “I’m sorry Izuku, I’m so sorry.” _

  


He retrieved his journal from the koi pond that it landed in and began walking home, the route he took a familiar one. Izuku grumbled about being powerless as he pass under a bridge.

  


The sunlight seems to vanish as he walked over a manhole, not noticing a sickly green slop peeking through the cracks on the floor.

  


“I have to keep smiling, that’s the only way I’ll make it.” He told himself. He then gritted his teeth and walked forward, imitating the laughter of his hero All Might.

  


He then felt his whole body lurtch backward, his weight tipping over and his body grabbed onto by a large creature. Izuku barely saw the figure but it struck fear into his heart.

  


This, this was what heroes sealed with all the time. Heroes, that had Devil Fruit powers. A power he lacked. The man in front of him had the Jelly-Jelly fruit, a fruit that allowed whomever had it become, control and create unknown liquids.

  


It was once used by a hero, but now it was used by a Pirate, a complete 180° from its original user, the Water Hero: Water Hose.

  


The Pirate latched itself onto Izuku as a dark green tendril formed in front of his mouth “You’re gonna be my meat shield against _ him _.” The villain then shoved the tentacle into Midoriya’s mouth, forcing liquid down his throat.

  


Izuku clawed at him but it was no use, he couldn’t grip the man, nor could he save himself from this. He was going to die, and with so many regrets, and dreams unfulfilled. ‘Mom! I’m so sorry.’ 

  


The manhole cover behind the two was then thrown open as a tall blonde man appeared, carrying a grocery bag with two empty bottles in them. **“Don’t worry kid, for I am here!”** The tall man then winded up a punch, and let loose with a thunderous cry.

  


**“TEXAS SMASH!!”** The Pirate was then blown apart from the force of his punch, making Midoriya fall into the ground, his eyes heavy as he passed out.

  


_ ‘All Might?’ _ He wondered hoarsely as he became unconscious.

_________

Izuku came to with All Might rapidly slapping his face to wake him up. The greenette stood up and stared awestruck, for he had just been saved by the most powerful man in the world! All Might’s Devil Fruit was both unknown and practically unparalleled in terms of raw strength and usage.

  


“All Might!” He yelled, the tall man breathing a sigh of relief as he stood back up.

  


**“Good, your awake. Can’t believe I let him out of my sights. Mistakes aren’t my thing, but this terrain is a bit foreign to me, and I’m not on camera!” **

  


He then grabbed the bottles he had in the bag and showed it to him **“But my success is thanks to you, for I have now caught the Pirate!”**

  


_ ‘I can’t believe this! I’m standing in front of the most powerful man in the world! This is better than any wedding I’ll ever have!’ _

  


“Where’s my notebook, where’s my- He already signed it!” He looked at the signature and flipped the pages backward, noticing a number of other All Might signatures in it _‘He tried until he wrote it correctly?’_

  


All Might then squatted down, his glutes tightening as he prepared to jump. And like the genius Izuku was, he leaped on to All Might as soon as he leaped into the air.

  


The strongest man alive felt something attached to his legs, dragging him down as he looked at his lower limbs and saw the fanboy he just met clinging to him, his lips and eye lips fluttering in the rapid winds.

  


**“Hey kid! I know your a fan in all, but isn’t this a bit much?”** All Might yelled as he began shaking his leg “Come on now, get off!”

  


“I can’t! If I do I die!” All Might looked at him and scratched his head.

  


**“Oh yeah.”**

_________

The bottle that All Might stuffed the villain into was now falling down at rapid speeds, landing on the concrete ground.

  


_ ‘What was that…? I just remember All Might and some kid…’ _ He then noticed three teens walking towards him, the closest one being an ash blonde bot with a scowl plastered in his face.

“God, after everything I’ve done he _ still _ insists on trying to be a hero. Like a fucking dumbass.” Katsuki kicks a bottle in front of him as his two goons walk behind him.

  


“So you have no other way of teaching him? Harsh.” The kid then grabbed a cigarette, making Bakugo angry. The ash blonde then disintegrated the can he wa holding and smacked away the smokes that they had.

  


“Put that shit away! If I get caught with you, it’ll ruin my damn record!” His lackeys then stared in awe at whatever was behind him.

  


“A body! And a powerful Devil Fruit!”

_________

The two flying in the air then landed on top of a rooftop, Midoriya shaking in shock “That was so scary…I was almost dropped…” All Might looked in the air as he sighed.

  


**“Honestly kid, I can’t believe you actually did that. Now I have to go.”** Izuku spin around and called his name in desperation.

  


“Wait, All Might!” He stepped forward as he tightened his grip around his backpack straps “Can..can someone without a Devil Fruit become a hero?” 

  


The tall blonde man looked at him curiously, his white sclera and piercing blue eyes observing the lanky boy **“What’re you talking about, of course you can become a hero!”**

  


Izuku had to admit, he didn’t expect this.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to Epsilon110's Discord Chat. Say hi I suppose: [Here](https://discord.gg/5pjUyUt)
> 
> Here’s my Discord Server Link: [Here](https://discord.gg/ujypbep)
> 
> And a link to Pikaboo_73’s server: [Here](https://discord.gg/qcUU364)


End file.
